


A small, small God, in a big, big world

by OldGodLover



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: After Ny'alotha, Almost every warning will apply, Anal Sex, Anduin and Wrathion friendship implied, Anduin deals with the void, Blow Jobs, But for "Underage", He will experiences a lot of things, Jealousy, Multi, N'zoth is worst than a little shit, N'zoth took over a Velf body, N'zoth's death party, On a path of getting revenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, be warned, sex in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGodLover/pseuds/OldGodLover
Summary: As N'zoth realizes that he is going to die at the hand of the mortals, he refuses his fate and take over one of the dead body laying around.Now that he is hiding from them, he plans on taking his revenge and rebuilding the Black Empire, but it would be easier if he didn't have to deal with those stupid feelings that the mortals have.
Relationships: N'Zoth (Warcraft)/Original Male Character(s), N'zoth (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for your interest in this fic.
> 
> I just love the Old Gods and how they are unapologetic antagonist completely out of this world. This is why I wanted to explore the idea of N'zoth, forcing himself to experience the same things as the mortals as he starts a new life. 
> 
> This fic won't be for everyone and I won't hold back on some topic and scenes so be warned! 
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea when I'll update, and all that I know is that it'll be a long ride, so thank you to stick with me in the madness that's N'zoth's mind!
> 
> Btw, it's my first fic, so feel free to leave criticism so I can get better!

Until now, he had planned everything. 

For millennia, he had done everything to assure his victory. Corrupting; Dealing; Killing; Manipulating. Nothing was too much for him and he really thought that it was finally going to be the end of those pesky mortals. After all, despite having breached inside Ny'alotha and killed some of his most loyal servants, those mortals would fall as well once they reached him. Either by dying or being corrupted. But he had to admit that they were more resistant than he had first expected and now, he couldn't remember how long the fight had been going. Half of them were already dead, but he was also feeling himself becoming weak under their blows and for a split second, he believed it was the end. Until he finally corrupted the last of them, what seemed to be a warrior, who had been desperately fighting against his own comrades after they fell to the corruption themselves, and now they were all his. 

The start of his new army. 

The Black Empire wouldn't fall today. No. It would rise and finally take over the world. Today was the day.

Then, he felt the blast. Azeroth was rebelling once again, using that forsaken Heart to channel the power of her blood inside that last mortal, the warrior who had never stopped fighting him, and now, N'zoth knew his days were over. He wouldn't survive the attack and if he was failing, it was the end of the Black Empire; the end of the Old Gods. Azeroth would survive and he couldn't let it happen.

As his body began to disintegrate, he searched for the perfect vessel and he found it quite easily. One of those monstrosities called a Void Elf had been killed by his friends a little earlier when he completely fell under the Old God's influence and now, his body was free from his soul. Before it could be too late, N'zoth concentrated his consciousness in one of his thin and slim tentacles, far away from the blast, but close enough to his target, and reached his ears. As he couldn't lose any more time, the Old God thrust the tentacles inside the skull, stretching until he could find the brain, and stabbed it with the tentacles. It wasn't the first time that he was transferring his consciousness inside a vessel, but never to that extent as it would only be a little part of himself to spy on people. This time, he would completely lose the connection to his real body and he wasn't even sure it would work. 

But he had no choice if he wanted to live.

As fast as he could, he cut off the tentacles and let go of his body.

***

The pressure over his chest became stronger at every push, and the air flowed through his lungs as his lips got covered, with a desperate feeling on them. 

It was what surprised him the more. He had lungs.

Coughing hard, N'zoth sat down as all of his body screamed at him from the pain. It wasn't his body at all and the pain was immense. He became overly aware of everything that was composing that miserable fleshed envelope and it was awful. 

Before he could fall back on the floor, he felt an arm over his back, keeping him in the sitting position, and he finally looked at the other man who was holding him. It was the warrior, that human who rebelled at the last moment and caused his downfall. But the strangest was that the man was crying as he hugged him.

"Oh by the Light," he whispered as he kept him in an uncomfortable embrace. "You're alive!"

"I'm… I'm alive," repeated N'zoth, suddenly realizing that his plan had worked in the end. He could feel that his link with Ny'alotha had been severed by the destruction of his original body, but at least, he had survived. At that moment, he just thought that his voice was weird, as it wasn't his, but he couldn't care less. "I'm alive."

"I thought I was going to lose you," the man kept crying. "When I saw you attacking us… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I had to hurt you."

"No, it's good," said N'zoth, awkwardly patting the back of the man, while being disgusted at that affection. It was all his fault if he was now stuck in that body, and deep inside, N'zoth knew he would take his revenge on him. He'll make him pay for everything.

"Eniel; Bart! Are you coming?" Interrupted a Night Elf priestess. "We have to celebrate that victory!"

"We're coming!" Replied the human before looking again at N'zoth, unable to tell that it wasn't his friend anymore. "Hey, Eniel, I'll be there for you. So, if you need anything, tell me."

So it was his new name, Eniel. Internally, N'zoth frowned in disgust at it. It was such a stupid name and he wondered if he could get it changed at some point, to something more suitable for a being such as him. But he was also being disgusted by that human, Bart, and how nice and soft he was speaking to him. One more reason to make him pay.

"Of course," N'zoth smiled as he had no other choice but to play along. 

***

The little inn in Boralus was overcrowded, filled with songs and cheers as they were all celebrating the death of the monster - his death - and N'zoth couldn't refrain the disgusted frown on his new face. First of all, how dare they treat him like that? As only a monster when they couldn't even comprehend what his real objective had been?! That he only wanted to protect them from those nasty light beings?! Well, actually, he had to admit that it wasn't fully the reason and that he had been gloating all years at the idea to be the last Old God standing, proving to those incompetents ``siblings" - despite wanting to throw up at the idea of calling them siblings - that he was the best. That he would be the one to survive and subjugate the mortals for good, corrupting the sleeping Titan and making it his own. It would have been so good. Just by thinking about it, the stupid face that he was wearing slowly changed for an even more stupid smile and he hated it so much. Why were those bodies so easy to read and ugly-looking?! 

Suddenly, as if to prove once again their uselessness, he just felt what was now his stomach grumbling and requesting food, and the worst was that it did it so loudly that N'zoth thought that everyone in the room would hear it. It hadn't even been three hours and he was already regretting his choice of getting a mortal body. It would have been so much easier and less awful if he had just used a K'thir to serve as a receptacle. And yet, now he was stuck in that abomination.

"Hey, Eniel! Where's your boyfriend?" Suddenly asked a dwarf, giving a really big slap on N'zoth lower back, strong enough to make him stumble. The Old God only groaned, while adding that dwarf on the list of the people who were deserving death, and it made him realize that if he was making the list of people deserving to live, it would be easier and shorter. But finally, he caught up on what the dwarf said, using the word boyfriend and N'zoth cursed himself mentally. Of course, that body would have a life and people he should care about, but unfortunately, taking over the body never guaranteed that the memories would come with it. 

"Oh, not far," he enigmatically replied, absolutely not wanting to know more about the Void Elf's life. 

"Let me guess, he's preparing your room? Or he's getting some food? You look like you're starving!"

"He… he didn't tell me." N'zoth could only lie, feeling that the dwarf wasn't going to leave him alone, but the worst was that his body, at the mention of food, began to reclaim it even more. And with the look that the dwarf was giving him, he knew that the sound coming from his stomach had been audible, and obviously, fucking obviously, his face suddenly became hot as he felt the embarrassment taking over his body. 

"Don't worry," the dwarf winked. "I will find him and tell him to hurry. After all, you must be so hungry after that near-death experience."

Using all of his strength and willpower, N'zoth forced his face to smile and simply reply "indeed", more than perfectly aware that if he was telling the dwarf that the Void Elf in front of him actually died, and was long gone now, it would only bring unwanted attention on himself. But now, his only objective was to go in hiding and take back his forces. 

Without forgetting to take his revenge over that human who had been his downfall.

The dwarf quickly left, using his short legs to disappear into the crowded place, more than probably knowing more than N'zoth about everything, and once again, he hated it. But before N'zoth could think about just moving away, finding a calmer place to plot against the mortal, he heard a voice that immediately ground on his nerves, and suddenly, the idea of running away became really strong within the proud God.

"Eniel! There you are!" The human warrior, the one named Bart, yelled around the place. N'zoth felt his lips twitching as he had been actively avoiding that awful being ever since they put a foot in that inn. "I was searching after you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," N'zoth lied.

Right after those words, the human reached him and gently put his hand on N'zoth's face, his thumb softly brushing over his cheek, and as the Old God looked at his face, he could see something awful shining in the eyes of the human. Something akin to love. And before he could do anything, Bart had moved his face towards his and his lips found his, softly kissing the elf and it was with horror that N'zoth put all the pieces together. That pesky warrior, the one responsible for his death, was the boyfriend that the dwarf was talking about. And it could only mean one thing: N'zoth wouldn't be able to escape him.

But it wasn't the worst that he could think of, as as the kiss went on, his body became tensed from the sudden sign of affection, but also, he felt something warm developing from within, just by the proximity of the human. Somewhere even lower than his stomach. And as the soft lips stayed on his, N'zoth made the mistake to try to breathe, parting his lips to do it, and taking it as an invitation, Bart added his tongue and without realizing it, N'zoth was experiencing his first real kiss.

It would have been an understatement that he hated it from all of his beings.

And yet, his body was loving it. He could feel it. Thankfully, his stomach quickly growled once again, reclaiming food and the human quickly broke the kiss and softly laughed at the sound, while N'zoth felt his face burning from the embarrassment to be that noisy, and that he had never experienced something like that kiss before. 

"Let's find something to eat," Bart laughed again, taking his hand as he began to drag him around the room. Slaloming in between the different people that were crowding the inn until they reached the counter. "You must be starving after all of this."

N'zoth only smiled, awkwardly as he had to appear weak and friendly to hide his true identity, even if as soon as he saw the food on the plate in front of him, he regretted a little more that he decided on taking on a mortal body. Strangely enough, he succeeded in eating without worrying too much about the people around him and forcing them to become suspicious of his behavior.

***

"It had been quite a day, isn't it?" The human said, pushing the door of the room that they were renting for the day. A humble bedroom, with only one bed - forcing N'zoth to frown at it, him who had hoped that he could avoid spending too much time with the one responsible for his downfall - and not much more else to say about it. Clearly a room for people only passing by. "I can't wait to go back in Stormwind tomorrow. I haven't seen my parents in ages and they must have been so worried when they learned I was part of the attack on Ny'alotha. Oh, and there will be the King's speech to thank us for everything we've done! It's going to be such a good day."

Doing his best to not sigh out loud, N'zoth just glared at the bed, realizing that he had never really slept and he was feeling… scared? Wasn't sleeping just another way to experience death? And yet, it was like every mortal was doing it without a second thought or worries, and it was meaning that he had to pretend that everything was fine once again. But as he was going to check if there was a way for him to not share the bed with the human, said human grabbed his wrist and made him turn around so they would face each other, and once again, he got extremely close to the Old God.

"I was so worried," Bart whispered in his ears, as one of his hands cupped his face and softly caressed his face, his fingers entangled in his hair. "I thought that I had lost you, that you were dead for good."

His lips brushed against N'zoth's and the Old God closed his eyes to not have to see it, unfortunately making it look like he was enjoying it, and soon enough, Bart once again put his tongue in his mouth and kissed deeply. N'zoth felt his body growing warm again, bothering him as he heard his breathing becoming heavier, almost audible as the human kept on kissing him, breaking the kiss to breathe only for a few seconds and immediately coming back on who should have been his lover's lips. Slowly, Bart pushed him on the bed, forcing him to sit and he finally let go of his lips as his face slowly got down in his neck, and with that new sensation, of the wet lips over his skin, a whimper escaped from N'zoth's lips. 

What was that?

It was feeling… good?

The whimper changed into a moan as the hands of the human were over the shirt that he had been wearing, untying it and suddenly, N'zoth felt extremely cold as he wasn't covered anymore, and yet, he was also feeling extremely hot in his lower body. And before he could realize it, N'zoth had become hard and he opened back his eyes to glance at himself, almost being disgusted by it if it wasn't for that warm feeling down there. But what got him really disgusted, was the fact that the human was going down, exactly where his dick was.

"I love you."

Actually, N'zoth realized that nothing else was more disgusting than those words. Yet, the human sounded so genuine that the appendage between his legs began to throb, and even more as Bart was now holding on to the pants. And once again, a moan escaped N'zoth's lips against his will and despite it, he couldn't find the will to fight and get rid of the human. Almost as if that body was reclaiming it. 

A sound similar to a snake went through his lips as the cold fingers took hold of the length between his legs and as soon as the human began to move his hand up and down, gently stroking the Elf, N'zoth felt his heart thundering in his chest, and for a moment, he believed that he was going to die. It was too much for him, but before he could try to say anything - to put a stop to what was happening - Bart lowered his head and he took the tip of the cock inside his mouth. The warm and wet feeling over such a sensitive place took N'zoth by surprise and he fell over the mattress, taking his head between his hands, his breathing so heavy that his chest was rising with every inspiration that he was taking. And despite his reaction, Bart continued to move up and down over the dick, his tongue sliding all around the length as his muffled moans were vibrating on the member. He was clearly happy to be able to taste his lover again after such a hard day. 

N'zoth's breathing changed into moans without him realizing as he started to get used to the movements, but every time that the human was withdrawing, he was feeling extremely cold and without knowing why he was doing that, the Old God brought his hands over the head of the human and grabbed it, forcing it still around his dick. As his lover was finally taking some initiative, Bart smiled and just continued to lick him, but this time, he also brought a hand to play with the balls and more moans escaped N'zoth's lips. Suddenly, the Old God opened back his eyes wide and a bigger whimper left his mouth as he felt something building up with really strong intensity in his lower belly, and he realized that something would come out of him and he had no idea what it was. Grabbing the head more desperately, he kept it in place as his back suddenly arched, and that he cried out as he came, releasing himself completely inside the human's mouth.

His vision became entirely white as a desperate sound - that the human took as if Eniel was just letting go of his fear of dying from that day - went out of his body. Crashing back into the bed, N'zoth couldn't come back to his senses directly and he stayed still, completely lost and unaware of the moves of the human. The only thing that N'zoth was aware of, was that he hated that feeling of weakness and he couldn't explain it, but for once, that hate was shared with a really strange feeling of well being. He was feeling good despite hating it. 

"You look exactly like our first time," Bart was laughing as N'zoth felt his hands over his hips. The human was spreading his legs and unfortunately, N'zoth was unable to react yet, still knocked out by the feeling of the very first orgasm he was experiencing. "I promise I will protect you from now on. You will never risk your life like that."

N'zoth was going to kill him.

The Old God was finally back to his senses, just in time to see that the warrior was now naked and between his hands, a little flask with an unknown liquid that he was putting on his hands. Soon enough, N'zoth felt that said liquid was actually warm, as it was now on his skin, and not exactly where he wanted it to be. He had quickly realized that there was an entrance there, a source of insult for the mortal and just another reason for the curse of flesh to keep on disgusting him, and with all of those years of observing the mortals, he knew what could be those uses. And yet, he was feeling his body reclaiming the liquid as he noticed that the dick, who had become flaccid from the ejaculation, was becoming hard again as he felt the hands of the human caressing his ass and the entrance. Without a word, Bart circled the hole and slowly, pushed a finger inside as a weak moan got out of N'zoth's mouth, and using his other hand, he started to lube his own dick. 

"Hey Eniel, relax." The human joked. "You know I never hurt you."

But N'zoth didn't know how to relax as it hadn't been a word in his vocabulary ever since he had spawned on that forsaken planet, and he only could hope that the body would once again act on its own and relax for him. His breathing was still heavy, with his chest constantly rising, but the more Bart was moving the finger inside him, the less he was feeling anxious about it, and soon, the human pushed a second finger inside and he kept going until he could put it three. When he withdrew them, N'zoth realized that he was missing the sensation and he frowned at that thought, but he didn't get the time to think about it that he saw the human's face above him, going down to meet with his lips. This time, N'zoth tried to imitate him, trying to understand how that kissing activity was working exactly, and as soon as he felt the human smiling on his lips, he also felt his dick getting inside his hole.

A surprised moan escaped his lips, and he felt like a thundershock passing through his entire body, from where the other's man dick was, to his head where he felt something exploding inside his brain. Yet, he was alive and for once, since he had stolen that body, he got intrigued. But before he could start to think about it, to analyze what was happening to him, Bart started to thrust and suddenly, N'zoth was unable to think. He was also unable to stay silent as the body made noises all by itself. Above him, Bart grabbed his waist, pinning him on the bed as he buried his face in N'zoth's neck, kissing him again and again. With every thrust, a love word was leaving the human's lips but the Old God wasn't listening, completely overwhelmed by the explosion of sensation that he was feeling. Not even the fight from earlier that day had made him feel so much, and it was with horror that he realized that it was because of his mortal body. As expected, it was way more sensitive than his original one and everything was sending signals to his brain, to the point that he almost forgot that he was superior to that puny mortal; that he was a God! That he should be respected!

The orgasm took over his entire body, and it felt like he was burning and getting shocked at the same time, and yet, it was feeling so good that he wanted to cry. Without even realizing it, he screamed out of pleasure and he only heard the human laughing about it, as he kept thrusting to find his own release.

***

With a quiet whimper, N'zoth turned around, looking once again at his hands, from that body that was now his own. Next to him, the human was sleeping, holding onto his lover and it was with clenched teeth that N'zoth had to admit that after such harsh and delicious sensation, the hugs were nicer and strangely warm. He was now wondering if it had really been a good idea to take over that body. After all, even if he was alive, he had been forced to let the one who forced him in that situation use his filthy mortal's feelings on him and got whatever he wanted from him. Yet, it had been strangely good once he had understood how it was working.

Now, he was understanding better why the mortal could be manipulated through sex, but he couldn't forget that he was better than them and that such stupid feelings wouldn't get in his way to vengeance. And especially not that awful human who was sleeping next to him.

Despite those words, N'zoth also realized that he couldn't really kill him now. He was stuck in that body for no one knew how long, and he needed to find a way to get used to it without being caught as the ultimate being that he was. So, he had no choice but to use the love of that human for now. And honestly, he could always kill him another day.

Breathing slowly, N'zoth closed back his eyes, finally ready to experience sleep. It was going to be a really long and hard time for him, but he was going to show them that getting rid of an Old God wasn't as easy as they thought. 

Not even that new body would save them from his wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine Day!
> 
> Here's a new chapter for the story and we keep on watching N'zoth dealing with his new body.   
> We'll see when I update next but if I can give a chapter per month, like maybe every three week, I think it'll be nice? Tell me what you think!

The first thing that he noticed that morning was how the mattress wasn't really soft, mostly hard as the owner was probably not investing most of his money in those. The corners were roughed and slightly teared up from being often used by the numerous travelers that went through this place for a night or two, and there was still a scent, persisting through the different washing and spells that were used to hide them. A smell that deep down, he understood he added to it the night before.

Wrinkles spread over his face, right under his eyes, and over his nose as his nostrils dilated once he caught the smell.

The second thing that he noticed was the weight against his body. It was all over his back, a chest pressing against him, an arm passing under him, but it wasn't as hurting as he could expect as it was passing right under his neck. Meanwhile, the other arm was falling right over his waist, and strangely enough, it wasn't to strangle his body and he couldn't feel threatened at all, and he was even feeling a hand, so close to his. But the worst was the weight in his neck, and the slight breeze of a breath caressing his skin as the human had dared to rest his head there.

The corner of his lips opened in disgust.

And finally, N'zoth fully emerged from the sleeping state and he got welcomed by the sight of a moldy wall that got repainted again and again to hide the damage of the weather and heavy watery environment of Boralus. By slightly moving around, he could catch a glimpse of Bart, deeply and peacefully asleep as he kept on hugging on N'zoth's body, believing him to be his lover, Eniel, and the Old God just kept on feeling disgusted and it was with horror that he noticed that he wanted that body to throw up. He couldn't forget that Bart had been entirely responsible for his demise, and just being stuck with him was an even worse punishment than death, but he had chosen that fate by himself and he had to stick to it for the time being. Carefully, he grabbed the hand that was laying in front of him with the tip of two fingers and he removed it to get the arm that was laying over his body, slowly freeing his own body from the forced touch of the warrior, and as soon as it was off, the human simply turned around in his sleep and his face finally left his neck and finally, N'zoth felt free.

Sliding out of the bed, the former God got up and looked around the room now that he couldn't be distracted by the awful show of love from the human, and he quickly realized that he didn't miss much as the room was as bleak as any of the mortals' personality. Letting out his first sigh of the day, and more than certainly not the last, N'zoth tried out his legs, to see if it was still as innate as the very first day, and thankfully, as he put a foot one in front of the other and moved around the room, he knew he didn't need to worry about moving around. Next to the room, there was a smaller one that was serving as a bathroom and it was because he needed to be alone for a while, without risking waking up the human and having to deal with his affection and kisses and who knows else, that N'zoth went there, but as soon as he slightly turned his head around after stepping inside the bathroom, he stopped completely and his mouth dropped open. 

There was a pretty big mirror in that room, and for the first time since he had taken over that body that he got to see what he was looking like and once the shock had passed, he put back his lower jaw against the upper one and just glared at his reflection, the sign of disgust all over his face wincing back at him. As he already knew, he had taken over the body of one of those abominations called a Ren'dorei, or Void Elf, and those stupid elves were believing that they could have some control over the void and its marvelous powers, not even realizing that by changing their body so much, they were allowing the corruption to flow it in more easily. And it was with that thought that N'zoth realized that if his plan to take over a dead body to survive had worked that well, it was probably because that body had been ready to welcome his true master as soon as it had meddled with the Void. Otherwise, the body's skin was going toward a white shade, with purplish undertones that weren't undertones anymore once it had reached the elbows and knees, coloring the skin with a purple color over his hands and feet. In the middle of his face, he could see that both eyes were working as attended but as he saw that bright blue color, he winced as he missed the orange of his real eyes. The hair was extremely long and displayed a deep and dark purple color, just as the little pointy beard on his chin, and just passing his hands through the strands of the hair, N'zoth knew that he needed to get rid of that mass of hair if he wanted to have some control over that life, especially that he was looking extremely stupid and that long hair was extremely dangerous as anything could grab into it. For his survival, he needed to get rid of it as fast as he could, and as soon as he caught the glimpse of a blade, probably a dagger that Eniel had forgotten there the day before, and before anything else could happen, N'zoth grabbed his hair and cut through it. Now that it was around his shoulder-length, it was feeling better, and yet, N'zoth wasn't satisfied enough and without breaking the eye contact with his reflection, he brought back the dagger to his head and kept on cutting the hair, shorter and shorter.

"Eniel? What are you doing?" A voice said, almost interrupting him. Yet, the blade passed over the skin of his head as the Old God couldn't find a satisfying length until it was almost completely gone, but finally, as there was only a puff of hair sitting on the top of his head, he felt lighter and satisfied. With a discreet smile, he looked at himself in the mirror, and finally, he turned his face to glance at the human.

"I wanted to do that," he simply replied, moving his head left and right to check on the side, but for his first time dealing with a blade and that body, it was pretty good. 

"But… You loved your long hair and wanted to keep growing it up." Bart whispered, more for himself than really speaking to the Void Elf. He was furrowing his eyebrows, trying to understand why his lover had changed his mind so suddenly, but he shook his head and forced himself to smile as he looked back at him. "You look great like that."

As he had said that, Bart walked towards him and it was with all of his willpower that N'zoth succeeded to not step back or wince with disgust as the human got closer, perfectly aware that it wasn't a good idea to look too weird towards him. The best way was to wait for a little time, hiding as one of those mortals until they had forgotten that they slew him, and then, his path for revenge would be free from any annoyances that could make his plan fail. So, even if he had to accept to play the lover of that abomination, and thus, accepting to kiss him as he was now right next to him and already moving his face so their lips would meet, then so be it. But there was something strange as N'zoth slowly came to term that the action in itself wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, with the hand holding him around his jaws, and the warm lips covering his. Even the sensation of the tongue that was meeting with his own wasn't feeling as unpleasant as he first thought, and actually, it helping him feel that arousing sensation again in his lower belly, and what he quickly noticed, it was that if he wasn't hating the kiss and much as he should have, what he was really hating from the deepest part of that forsaken heart he had to carry, was that it was that human in particular who was kissing him.

Surely, if it had been anyone else, it would have been better.

"Well, let's get ready. We are expected in Stormwind." Bart smiled as he broke the morning kiss between them, to N'zoth biggest joy. He wasn't really happy to have to go to that place, and listen to that boy king thanking his murderers, but with some luck, he'll be able to lose the human in a crowd and fuck off far away without having to care about him anymore. At least until he would come back to kill him.

***

Raising his head towards the sky, N'zoth frowned and passed his arm over his forehead, wiping off the sweat from his face as he cursed at the sun high in the sky. Obviously, nature itself was mocking his demise by making it so it was a bright and sunny day without a cloud in sight to hide that goddamn sun from grilling him entirely on the stage he was forced to stand on. It would have been so much better and appropriate if it had been raining instead, but well, he knew that by complaining, it would raise suspicion over him and it was better if he was keeping his mouth shut, and rather, he just glared at the King as he was making his speech about how they had won a really big fight and that now that the Old God was gone, they would be able to take back on a simpler life altogether. Just by hearing those words, N'zoth was drawing blood from the palms of his hands, sticking his nails inside his fists to keep a clear mind and not make any mistakes, even if the thought of just reaching the little boy that served as a King and killing him with his bare hands was extremely tempting as he was pretty sure that by the time they would realize what was happening, he could do a lot of damage. But it was too early. Way too early. 

Usually, he was able to show that he was really patient, as after all, he had waited for so long before making his first moves against the mortals, carefully placing his pawns to assure his victory over them all, and it was only because the sleeping Titan itself rebelled that he had failed. But in those two last days, he was feeling that those stupid mortals feelings were getting in the way and that he was less and less patient, and it wasn't good at all, it would only lead to his second demise, and this time without killing anyone beforehand, and thus, he took a deep breath and concentrated on what was happening in front of him. Finally, the little boy concluded his speech and once again thanked the brave fighters who gave everything to take down the threat that N'zoth had been, and the crowd cheered, sending shivers down his spine as for a moment, he remembered his Black Empire cheering on him as they should have taken over the world, and before he could fight it, a tear fell from his eyes, sliding down his cheek, tickling over his throat and finally evaporating somewhere near his chest. He was missing his Empire, and it wasn't even twenty-four hours since its destruction. As Bart had noticed the tear, he quickly grabbed Eniel's hand and gently brushed the back of his hands with his thumb, gently smiling at the Void Elf, thinking that he was crying either from relief to be alive from the encounter, or crying by thinking about all the friends they had lost in that fight. N'zoth would have spit in his face if they hadn't been in public. 

Slowly, the crowd scattered, but the royal's guards asked them to stay in place as Anduin wanted to thank them all personally, and N'zoth's eyes shone as he realized the opportunity that it was, even if he was more than aware that he couldn't afford to do anything as it was more than obvious that the guards would stay there, and yet, as Bart saw that shine, he chuckled, once again misinterpreting N'zoth's real feeling. But even if the Old God knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything, he regretted it immensely as another well-known face joined the group and went to stand next to the boy, getting N'zoth to writhe at the memory of the pain. That fucking whelping going around with the name of Wrathion was there. 

"Of course. Of fucking course," thought N'zoth as he had no other choice but to keep the smile on. But he wouldn't forget, oh no, he wouldn't. Despite that he should have owned Wrathion as soon as he had hatched, just like he had owned Deathwing, the whelping kept on rebelling and even fighting against his true master, to the point that he even found a way to hurt him that allowed those pesky adventurers to reach his core and thus, forcing him in his current situation. Another one who would go down once he would be back to his full power.

"I'm glad to see so many of you still alive, it wasn't an easy task," the whelping said, opening wide his arms with a smile even bigger. He walked in front of them all, gently smiling as he checked on the survivors of the raid of Ny'alotha and N'zoth could only awkwardly smile to not openly glare at him with the will to kill. "We lost many people and I regret it. N'zoth wasn't the kind of creature to hold back the hit and I'm sorry for everyone we lost. But don't feel down about those deaths, because thanks to them, we have seen another day of freedom and we will keep on seeing them."

"It was an honor fighting by your side, and taking it down," intervened Bart as he kneeled in front of Wrathion. With that act, N'zoth realized that the human could sink even lower in his esteem and it was with really impressive self-control that the Old God didn't launch a punch right into the human's face, no matter how much he wanted it right now.

"I'm glad I found fighters as good as you all," Wrathion replied. 

As the pretentious drake carried on the conversation with Bart, Anduin approached N'zoth as it was his turn to be thanked personally by the King, and it was once he noticed that he was reaching his hand towards him to shake it that N'zoth really blessed his ability to have real good self-control, and with such, he took the hand of the King and smiled at him.

"Thank you for your help Eniel," the small human said. He had memorized every name of every adventurer that was going to be there today, and N'zoth was somewhat impressed as he didn't need to read the mind of the person in front of him to know that information, a thing that he often did to make all of his subordinate believes that he was caring about them equally. 

"It was a pleasure."

To N'zoth, that handshaking felt like an eternity, both hands going up and down really slowly, and the Old God felt that the fake smile that he was displaying would soon fade to let his anger and annoyance be shown. So, he obviously cursed that mortal body to be so unable to hide his true intentions. But as the handshake came to a hand, a faint but delicious scent went to tickle his nostrils and he could just feel his pupils dilating from it. The Void was here. Yes, the king was dwelling in the void powers that granted every priesthood, even if he wasn't necessarily aware of it yet. After all, N'zoth would have wanted him at the head of one of his army in his Black Empire. Before anyone could react, N'zoth used his grasp on Anduin and pulled him to him, sliding his face right in the neck of the boy but without touching him, and he just took a big breath to feed on that scent.

"Eniel!" 

Bart's voice. He didn't care.

What he cared about instead, was that Wrathion immediately grabbed him by the shoulder and gently, but firmly, forced him away from Anduin, who had been so surprised by the sudden movement that he still hadn't moved at all. But at the moment, N'zoth stopped caring about the king and instead glanced at the whelping and it had been discreet, but he saw him furrowing his eyebrows as he carefully looked at the Void Elf and N'zoth knew that somehow, he was recognizing his true master despite the disguise. Deep down, Wrathion had to know that the Old God wasn't dead for good.

"I know you," Wrathion squinted, trying to find out where that sudden fear of the elf was coming from.

"Of course, we fought in Ny'alotha," replied N'zoth with an awkward smile, having to play along if he didn't want to flee right away. "We… we just stated it… with this ceremony…"

His voice was becoming quiet as if he was wondering why Wrathion was suddenly unable to remember such a thing, and it was working on the whelping as he took a step back, clearly confused. Thankfully for N'zoth, his influence on the body wasn't as obvious as it could have been, and he was able to throw people off quite easily, and it was without talking about all those millennia of manipulating mortals left and right to do his bidding. And Wrathion was just one of those.

Suddenly, Anduin finally came back to him and as they were still holding hands from the handshake, he gently removed his from the elf's and N'zoth took that chance to throw off the king from his true identity too.

"Oh sorry," N'zoth immediately intervened, lowering his head to pretend that he was at fault. "I don't know what's taken me."

Behind the dragon, N'zoth could see that Bart was looking extremely offended and hurt by all of this, and the only thought that the Old God had, was that it was deserved. He was going to hurt him as much as he could.

"But you should be careful, Majesty," he continued as he flashed a soft smile at the boy. "You're dealing with forces beyond your comprehension. I would feel bad if you were to fall under the influence of another Old God."

A nice but simple threat, just enough to instill fear into the boy's heart and encourage him towards embracing the Void more, as he would more than probably try to master it to resist the call. And he would fail. They always fail.

"I'll… I'll remember," Anduin said, not really knowing how to react right away.

"I'm really sorry," Bart finally intervened, grabbing N'zoth to get him away from them, and then, he glanced at him with a discreet sigh. He was disappointed and unsure of how to react, yet he could see that Bart would probably forgive him if he was showing signs of regrets. "He almost died yesterday, and I think that the shock is still there."

A vain explanation, and especially not true. But N'zoth was accepting it and as expected, no matter how much he wanted the warrior dead, he was actually pretty good to keep him out of trouble. For now. And with that, Bart took his hand and began to walk away from the place, deciding that Eniel had already done enough for the day and the human only wanted some calm now. So, he pulled his lover towards the south of the Lion's Rest until they had reached the border between that place and the Mage's District. There, Bart stopped for a moment, looking around as there was quite a crowd for the middle of the day, and finally, once he noticed a seemingly empty corner, he brought in N'zoth and then, glanced at him with blame all over his face.

"What was that?! You cannot smell the King like that?!"

"I said that I don't know what's taken me," N'zoth growled as he crossed his arms in front of him, looking away. He couldn't afford to tell the truth yet, but at the same time, now that they were alone, N'zoth wasn't going to be nice to him. "What? Were you jealous?"

"Eniel! It's the King! You could have been arrested or wounded if the guards had been more reactive!"

"Well, yeah, those guards suck. They have no idea how to protect someone if it's the whelping that intervened first."

"Whelp - You mean Wrathion?"

N'zoth quickly looked down, realizing that he had spoken a little too much, and got Bart to be suspicious of him for a moment. He had to quickly find something to throw the human off his back, and he had just the right idea for it. Guilt.

"Please, even if he is a dragon, he's still a baby and because of him, we almost died! It could have been the end for us!"

"But if we hadn't followed him N'zoth would have won!"

Exactly. And it was what the Old God was reproaching to both the dragon and the human.

"Look, listen," Bart added as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly as he looked back at N'zoth, this time with a pained expression in his eyes. "You're clearly unwell and upset from the events of yesterday, so I won't force you to come with me to see my family. I even think that it would be good for you to go back to the Rift and maybe talk about your experiences with Umbric. I think you need it."

So, he was dismissing the Old God without even asking his opinion on it first. It wasn't as if N'zoth had planned to humiliate him in front of his family! Or maybe it had been the case but now, if he was insisting on coming along, the human was going to grow even more suspicious of him and it wouldn't be good. Having no other choices, N'zoth lowered his head as a submissive gesture to calm the human.

"Yeah, I think you're right," N'zoth lied, avoiding the human's sight for the time being. "Say hello to your family for me and see you later."

Right before Bart could add anything, N'zoth turned away and walked away, putting his hands in the pocket of his hands as he dragged his feet to leave the place, waiting to see how the human would react as there were two possibilities for it. Either the human was feeling bad and would run back to him and invite him to openly humiliate him in front of his family, either the human wouldn't do anything and N'zoth would be free to walk around the city and maybe find something reprehensible to do in the hope to bring in more chaos. And as he crossed the bridge that guided him to the Trade's District, he knew that the human made the choice to leave him alone for the time being. 

A really big smile took over N'zoth's face as he walked around the place and no one questioned him or seemed troubled by his presence. "Good enough," he thought as he listened to the sounds around him, realizing that his hearing was way different from where he was in his Old God's body. The sound of his steps on the pavement was hitting in his ears, mixed with the steps of everyone and it was making him clench his teeth as a lot of hooved-being walked past him, sending a thrilling sound right into his brain. Then, he noticed that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop listening to the conversation the people were having around him and it was only fragments of them, but as soon as he heard a laugh - a happy laugh - the wrinkles on his nose came back and his mouth opened with disgust. Clearly, no one here had any idea as to what the Old God originally planned for that city and he was already regretting that Ul'rok wasn't there to chained all of those pathetic mortals. A group of children passed right next to him and one of them accidentally bumped into him, and, as the little boy had apparently been well raised by his parents, he stopped to apologize.

"I'm sorry, mister!"

Instead of replying, N'zoth glanced at the boy with such rage that he choked back tears and quickly ran away, making N'zoth smile. He had almost forgotten how easily manipulable the younger ones were, and he put a mental note in the back of his mind to train some of them to become the next Black Empire. After all, there was nothing worse than seeing your own offspring rebelling against yourself, and it was always bringing in such delightful dilemmas. He was loving those so much. 

At some point, the Old God realized that he had walked all the way to the Dwarf's District, exactly where he would find the way to the Embassy and more importantly, the portal towards the Rift, where those stupid Void Elves had settled their personal headquarter. A groan escaped his lips as he thought about it but he quickly shook his head at the possibility of going there, as it would probably be dangerous to surround himself with being that had slight control over the Void, as they were so useless that they would be able to find out his real identity by accident, and it wasn't the right time for that. He was, at least, needing that equally stupid human to cover for him in case people were becoming suspicious, and it was why, instead of reaching the Embassy, he stopped as soon as he walked in front of an inn, the delicious odor of food reaching his nostrils and making his stomach growls despite how much he hated it. Yet, he stepped inside and looked around to see that this inn was as crowded as the one from Boralus yesterday, and he quickly understood why as he heard the cheer from a Draenei, standing on a table as he loudly celebrated the death of the Old God - his death.

"How long was it going to last?" N'zoth wondered as he winced, looking at everyone happy for his death. Then, he tried to carve their face in his mind to make sure that all of them would suffer a painful death for his grand return, starting with that Draenei. 

"Chef!" He suddenly shouted through the room, looking towards the counter where the employees were desperately trying to serve everyone in time. "ROUND FOR THE HOUSE!"

Once again, everyone began to cheer as the waitress passed around the place, holding pints and offering them to everyone in the room, and indeed, a human went towards N'zoth and smiled at him as she presented the trail with the pints, and for a moment, he raised his eyebrows at it, as he had never drunk anything like that before, but as he realized he was taking a little too much time, he grabbed the first one that came to him and freed the waitress to go to the next customers. Bringing the pints to his nose, he quickly sniffed it and kept his eyebrows raised as the drink had quite a nice and somewhat warm scent. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and took a sip from it as the dwarven beer dripped in his throat, almost burning it on the way and it threw N'zoth into a coughing fit that only got interrupted as he heard a laugh next to him. 

"You're a rogue and you can't even handle alcohol?!" The night elf asked, her smile shining as she chugged down her own free drink, probably to mock and mess with the Old God. Meanwhile, N'zoth groaned a little as he glanced at his clothes and the little insignia that outed him as a rogue, one that the woman night elf was wearing as well. 

"I can handle alcohol, just more the more refined one. That beer is just too primitive for my own taste, but oh well, if it's free, I don't say no," N'zoth half lied as he kept his head tall and proud.

"Oh, so you're that kind of rogue," she said, pinching her lips into a pout, with her eyes shining with malice. "Let me guess, you also have a nice lover and you would never do anything against them, would you?"

A snort escaped N'zoth's lips, along with a snicker as he glanced back at the woman. Actually, maybe that Eniel was that kind and that he would have never done anything that could hurt Bart, but Eniel was dead and now, it was only him, N'zoth. As the Night Elf got closer, with two of her fingers touching his arms, it became obvious to the Old God what that woman was expecting and honestly, he wasn't caring whether she was trying with everyone here, or if she really wanted him, but as he remembered the night, and how it had been almost good for him, he wondered what it could be if the other person wasn't someone that he was actively hating.

"Is it an invitation?" He smiled as he decided to not answer the partner’s question. Saying that he leaned towards her to show his interest as well.

"Only if you want it to be," she whispered.

"Let's go then."

Putting the drink back on a table just on time, N'zoth barely got the time to do anything else that the woman grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the stairs that gave access to the rooms for the people passing by, and N'zoth had no doubt that she was used to it and that he wasn't the first one that she had brought there. He had observed the mortals enough to recognize that kind of behavior, and even more as he had worked with Azshara for so long. As they entered the room, he also realized that besides the night before, he had barely any experiences of sex, and it became obvious to him that he was going to need to act as if it wasn't the case if he didn't want the woman to mock him, but he knew that with his memories and his studies, it would be enough. Her lips found him and this time, he was the one to force his tongue inside the other's mouth, but as she moaned, he knew that it was bothering her in the slightest and he almost smiled at it. With her hands, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, getting rid of it and N'zoth pushed her on the bed, putting his hands under her shirt as he slid them to reach her breasts, and there, he massaged them, grabbing the nipples between his thumb and finger to play with them, his teeth biting her lower lips.

"Woah, how long since you've touched a woman's body?" she laughed at his eagerness.

"You don't want to know," he simply replied as now, he had his hands over her pants, pulling them out as now, he was completely acting on his most basic instinct. His entire body was warm and he could feel his dick throbbing and pulsing at the idea of sex and he needed to calm himself at some point. By releasing it all.

Haunted by the loving face of Bart from the night before, N'zoth quickly grabbed the Night Elf by the waist and turned her around so he wouldn't have to look at it and instead, he concentrated on her pussy and ass, displayed to him in a way that was just adding to his need. Feeling more and more impatient, his hands were shaking as he untied his pants and slid it down his legs, freeing his hard dick and he took it in one of his hands as he felt his heart trying to jump out of his ribcage, along with his breathing being short and audible. Spreading the woman's leg, he guided himself towards her core, and as soon as he felt the warm and wet feeling of her entrance, he pushed himself in without any care in the world. She hissed and grabbed the sheets between her fists, probably not expecting him to be that brutal with her, but before she could protest, he had started to thrust. Going in and out, only relying on his body's instinct to make it work and, at first, it wasn't feeling any different from when he had been having sex with Bart, it was even feeling worst, but then, as the woman moved to arch her back give him easier access to her core, it completely changed. Now that there was some kind of harmony, his pleasure began to build up and his hands grabbed her hips to change her position to allow him to experiment until a satisfying moan escaped his lips.

He was actually loving it. Inside his brain, he could feel little explosions of pleasure, guiding him towards his climax the more he was thrusting inside the woman and it was so much better than when he was doing it with Bart. After all, this time he was the one totally in control, and well, he didn't know the woman enough to hate her as much as he hated the human. Wanting more, he regretted not having his tentacles to keep the Elf pinned on the bed, but he quickly shook that idea out of his mind as he leaned down on her and grabbed her shoulder with his teeth, biting in it as he resumed his thrust, fastening his pace, just as his brain was commanding him to do. He heard the scream of complaint coming from her as he kept on biting, until the sweet taste of blood invaded his mouth, just in time for him to cum. Thrusting a few more times as fast as he could, he finally felt his dick emptying itself inside the woman and he moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure crashed in his brain and reset it for a few minutes. 

Breathing slowly, he kept his hands over the woman so she wouldn't move, and he waited a little more to stop feeling dizzy, almost regretting that he had been fucking her by standing in his legs instead of laying down on the bed, but it was nothing, it wouldn't change anything on the end. Happy with himself, N'zoth slowly withdrew his dick from the woman, only for her to protest and turn around to look at him, already putting back his clothes.

"Hey! I'm not done!"

A smile took over N'zoth's face as, indeed, at no point, the woman had reached orgasm as, after all, the Old God had only wanted to pleasure himself to her expense.

"Sorry, not my thing," he winked as he left the room, adjusting his clothes to not make it too obvious that he had sex. Then, he began to run out of the inn before the woman would go after him to make him pay.

***

"Ah, Eniel, you're there," Bart said, calmly walking towards the Void Elf who was leaning against a wall, playing with a dagger in his hands and a faint smile on his face. 

"I'm there," he simply replied as he glanced at the human. No way that he could know what he had done while he was away and it made N'zoth smile genuinely, making the human believe that he was smiling because they were seeing each other.

"Feeling better?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Well, do we go back to Boralus? We might be able to party with our friends a little more."

Hiding the sigh, N'zoth looked at the sky. It was better for him to leave the city for now, in case the woman Night Elf would feel revengeful, and also, he would have a hard time justifying staying here. So, he simply turned his face towards the human and kept his smile on as he agreed.

He could always take over Stormwind later.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in a few week for the next chapter!


End file.
